


Hot Chocolate - Part 1

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Supportive Siblings, derek hale is a good big brother, festive challenge with no festivity in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Derek Hale can be a good brother to Cora, even if she is only six and mostly easy to please.





	Hot Chocolate - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Second update of the day! woohoo, in a serious effort to finish all my prompts to 24th/25th day.. ;) The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. Please leave kudos and cookies ;)
> 
> A/N2: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just have a mind that likes to tinker with their lives <3
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

Cora stomped into the house covered in leaves and mud, muttering darkly under her breath, though very clear to everyone in the room what words the six-year-old girl knew. Throwing herself into a chair at the breakfast bar, she hid her face in her arms,and choked back a sniffle.

Derek placed a mug in front of her, and slid into the chair next to her gently, aware of how she stiffened slightly before letting out a ragged breath.

‘Here Speedy, it’s your favourite.’

‘With ‘mellows?’ came her small voice from her arm enclosure.

‘Uh huh,’ Derek confirmed softly.

Cora lifted her head slowly and pulled the mug towards her and blew across the marshmallows gently, before taking a small sip, allowing a small smile to flitter across her face.

‘You’re my favourite, Derek. Always.’ Cora smiled properly now, taking another sip fo her drink. She leaned against Derek in small increments, and Derek accepted her the gesture happily, pulling her more into a one-armed hug.

‘Well, you’re my favourite too. Just don’t tell Laura, I’m sure she’d hate it.’

Derek watched as Cora stuck her tongue out at the mention of their older sister, and stick her finger quickly into the melting marshmallows and scoop them out.

‘Im not talking to her anymore, she’s always meant to me.’

‘She doesn’t mean it, Speedy. Sometimes we get older and we get a bit different… growing up can be tough,’ Derek tried to explain.

‘Oh.’ Cora looked down at her mug, before looking up at Derek again. ‘Can you promise not to change then? I don’t want you to be different.’

‘I will try my best Speedy. I will try, and if I change, you just tell me that I promised to try and stay the same.’ Derek squeezed his little sister a little tighter.


End file.
